HTTYD 2 my way
by KAW021197
Summary: Enjoy! first HTTYD story! Hiccup/Astrid, OC's everywhere!


** How To Train Your Dragon 2**

** By Kyle Wilson**

** Flames leaped from building to building. Wooden houses crumbled into smoldering piles of ash and burnt wood. Hiccup ran through the flaming wreckage of his own home to reach his dragon, the Night Fury, Toothless.**

** TOOTHLESS! Hiccup shouted. No response. The smoke and ash was beginning to cloud Hiccup's vision and suffocate him. T…Toothless! Hiccup coughed out. HICCUP! Someone yelled. It was Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid Hofferson.**

**While she was an agile fighter and excellent Viking warrior, Hiccup was a scrawny, weak, pathetic excuse of a Viking. It seemed strange that the 2 polar opposites of the tribe would be a couple and many Vikings disapproved of their relationship, especially Astrid's parents, who forbade Hiccup from being within 10 feet of her except during dragon training, which became their only place to see each other.**

** Hiccup, Toothless is outside, we need to leave! Astrid shouted over the roaring flames. Hiccup nodded and they ran outside.**

** Astrid's parents and Stoic, Hiccup's father and chief of the tribe, stood waiting with Toothless. Ingrid, Astrid's mother, strode forward and slapped Hiccup in the face. MOTHER! Astrid shouted. INGRID! Stoic shouted. Stay away from our daughter! Ingrid said angrily.**

** When am I supposed to show you I CAN take care of Astrid?! Hiccup yelled angrily. You CAN'T! Astrid's father, William, yelled. You'll never be worthy of any woman, regardless of what dragon you ride or how many you train Ingrid said.**

** Hiccup's eyes began to water as tears threatened to pour from his eyes. That's enough Stoic said. I just lost my home and so did Hiccup, this isn't a good time to… BUT IT IS! William shouted. He grabbed Hiccup by the tunic and got within an inch of his face. Stay away from Astrid or you'll regret it William growled.**

** Astrid, come, you'll never see Hiccup again Ingrid said angrily. But… Astrid began. A loud slap rang through Hiccup's ears as Ingrid slapped Astrid. No "If" "And" or "Buts" about it Ingrid growled.**

** Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she was led away. Hiccup finally succumbed to his emotions and ran off to the woods, despite Stoic's protests. Hiccup ran to the Cliffside of Berk, where he stared down at the water. Despite being 100 feet down, Hiccup desired to jump and forget his pain forever.**

** No a voice said. Hiccup turned to see who had said it, but no one was there. Hiccup the voice said again. W-who's there? Hiccup asked. Call the village into a meeting the voice said. Are you a god? Hiccup asked. Make sure Astrid and her parents are present. Now go the voice commanded. But… Hiccup began. NOW! The voice said angrily. Hiccup, finally snapping out of his paralyzing trance, ran for the town hall. He did not notice the 3 pairs of eyes who followed him.**

** Soon the meeting was in session. Where is the god? Hiccup wondered. Bah, this is pointless; no one is coming Mildew, the town's most hated resident, complained. Suddenly, 3 people walked into the great hall. Who are you? Stoic demanded. The figures removed their hoods to reveal a 15 year old boy with dark, chocolate eyes, a 14 year old girl with bright blue eyes that shone like diamonds in sunlight, and a 17 year old man with dark blue eyes that pierced Hiccup like cold ice. He looked like he was not in a god mood.**

** I am Kyle Wilson the man said. These are my 2 apprentices, Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. What do you want? Stoic asked. I want Berk to allow me to set up a military base on it's nearby territory, known as Dragon Isle, as well as full notification of any and all military or dragon flight operations conducted by Berk Kyle said. Very well Stoic said. But that is not why I am here… I also want Astrid's parents, Ingrid and William Hofferson, to accept Hiccup, as their daughter's boyfriend without condition Kyle demanded.**

** NEVER! Ingrid shouted. We'll never accept Hiccup! Then you will suffer Kyle said calmly. Hah! You think that YOU can cause us any pain whatsoever? Ingrid laughed. You are almost as much of a fishbone as Hiccup is! William said. Astrid saw Ash's eyes narrow. He began to walk towards her parents, but Kyle stopped him.**

** They are not worth our time Kyle said. They are but scum between our toes. Nuisances, nothing more. Astrid gasped. Saying that a Viking was nothing more than a mere annoyance was akin to spitting on them. The crowd also reacted to the insult, muttering amongst themselves.**

** Excuse me?! William shouted. Oh, "it" speaks Dawn said harshly. Despite her high-pitched, cheery voice, there was no mistaking the anger behind it. Astrid noticed that they spoke of her father like dirt. William marched up to Dawn, towering over her despite her efforts to match him eye to eye.**

** You stay out of this, girl. This is men's business William growled. He put his hand on her shoulder, so as to move her out of the way, but she grabbed his wrist painfully. William groaned as Dawn slowly twisted his wrist. Let him go! Ingrid demanded. Wilson, remove her from the room! Stoic demanded.**

** No Kyle replied, smiling. Can I break his wrist? Dawn asked, looking at Kyle. Kyle paused. No, let him go Kyle eventually said. Awww, your no fun Dawn complained, releasing her grip on William's hand and walking over to stand by Ash's side.**

** William rose, clutching his sprained wrist. You're nothing but a slutty whore Berlitz! William roared. Astrid saw fire dance in Ash's eyes. However, it was Kyle who was in William's face faster than Astrid or Hiccup could blink.**

** How is he that fast? Hiccup thought in amazement. You have angered me for the last time Kyle growled. William gulped as Kyle embraced him, and Kyle's blue eyes were the last thing William saw.**

** This ends Chapter 1. What does Kyle do to William? Stay tuned for Ch. 2! I own nothing! Read and Review please. Will update soon. Little preview of CH. 2 below.**

_**A darkness enveloped the room as Kyle reached to William. NO! Astrid cried. It was too late.**_


End file.
